spy daughter
by emobloodblossom
Summary: fall into the life of chi k.as she travels to save her dad, and grow up in her hard life as the number one spy
1. Chapter 1

**_Spy daughter -_**

My name is chi im 15 years old…and im a spy. I know what you're thinking there's no way I can be a spy…but I am. I work for the Yagami Corporation my spy name is black rose. Well here's my story I hope u enjoy:

"Chi wake up" I rolled over in my bed causing my white hair to hide my face. "Chi comes on wake up" I opened my eyes "what?" i yawned "come on we have to go watch your dad bowl" I sat up which caused my white hair to fall off my face (a/n: her hair goes down to the floor) I slid out the bed. "Chi go get dressed" I started to walk to the bath room when my big white wolf stopped me "nani…get out of my way sky" (a/n: nani means what in Japanese) he dropped a note in my hand then went back to his little bed. "I'll read it later" I threw it on my bed and went to the bathroom. When I came out I went to my bed and started to open the letter (she was wearing a black tank top that cut off above her belly button, black shorts *very short I might add* and blood red convers) "sky" he jumped behind me and I petted him "u know what this says right?" he nodded. "Chi we have to go!" I sighed and grabbed my phone "bye sky!" I ran out the room with my step mom. "Chi" I looked at my stepmom (rukia) "yea?" She smiled "your dad is so happy you came with us" my dad (ichigo) loved to bowl which meant he had to leave a lot….which meant I barley saw him. "I can only guess why" I went back to texting "who are u texting?" I didn't look away from the phone "tsunade (my teacher)" she gave a slight nod. When we finally arrived at my dad's bowling tournament we got out the car "hey little sis!" I turned to see my *not actually blood related* big brother "hey" he was a friend of my dad and he knew me when I was little that's why he calls me sis "chi here's five dollars go get a snack or something" I went to the front counter with the money "large popcorn" while the guy was making the popcorn some strange guy came up behind me and started to kiss my neck…..since he was behind me I couldn't see who he was….. "black rose" my blood ran cold "" he kept kissing my neck "I suppose you got my letter" I nodded "yes sir" he pulled away from my neck "good meet me at HQ in one hour" I nodded and he disappeared "sorry it took so long" I jumped a bit "i-its o-ok" I took the popcorn and went back to my seat "what took you so long chi?" I looked at her "the guy had to make fresh popcorn" she nodded and started to eat the popcorn with me. *about an hour later* "rukia I have to go do something I'll be back later" and with that I ran out the door. I could only guess what had planned for me *at HQ* "nice of u to finally join me black rose" I blushed and bowed "" I could see him smirk "come here" I walked to him "hai?" (A/n: hai means yes or yea in Japanese) he pulled me onto his lap which made me blush even more "so nice off u to wear such a short outfit" he ran his hand up my thigh "" I moved his hand away "black rose" he often did this with me but this time it was different…very different "please stop" I meant for it to sound tough but instead it was soft "black rose I know you like it every time I do this" he trailed his hands behind me and squeezed my butt "n-no your wrong im not like that" my breath started to get heavy as his hand started to pull down my shorts "give in" it wasn't a statement…it was an order….one I had to obey. So…after we did 'it' I got dressed and stood in front of his desk


	2. Chapter 2

"was that all you wanted sir" I hid the shame in my voice "yea that was all" I bowed and started to leave "btw black rose…you might want to watch your back" I nodded and left….after about an hour of walking I finally reached the house "sky im home" I set my keys on the table and looked around…. "Sky?" I walked around the house till someone with white hair appeared in front of me kneeling "hai mistress chi?" I giggled "nice to see you in human form" he took my hand and kissed it "sorry for the wait I was preparing your favorite food" I smiled "miso ramen, anko-dumplings, and rice balls" he nodded "someone's coming" I kind of twitched when he said coming because of what just happened back at HQ "change back sky" he nodded and soon became a white wolf again. "Chi you home?" I growled under my breath as my master sogetsu walked in "ready for training" I nodded. We walked out the house into the forest "today we will learn to stand through distractions" I nodded and stood still as he started to make a lot of noise. "good now let's take it up a notch" I nodded again and he started to hit my arm 'this is easy 'I thought to myself till…..he got behind me and started to touch up my thigh "m-m-master" he covered my out with his other hand "shh" his other hand trailed to my breast "ahh" I squirmed under him "stop moving" he put his hand over my mouth again and I bit him "sky help!" sky came running out form "mistress chi!" he kicked master sogetsu off me which caused me to fall to my knees in tears. After sogetsu ran off sky came over to me "are you ok mistress?" i fell on him crying "sky" he wrapped his arms around me "its ok im here now….no one can get you" I kept crying *sky's p.o.v* I felt so bad for her…because I love her. Yea that's right im in love with chi but im not the only one…sogetsu, yagami, and sasuke (her black wolf) love her too. "Sky" I looked down at chi "what is it mistress" she wiped her tears away "im sorry" I was about to say something when she suddenly kisses me. Of course I kissed back then she started to wrap her arms around my neck. Suddenly she pulled away "mistress chi" I had a blush on my face and she was smiling "thank you for not pushing me away sky" I nodded and picked her up "we must get going" she nodded and we walked back "sky rukia is home" I turned back to a wolf and we walked in "chi!" chi got off my back and walked up to rukia only to be met by a slap "ungrateful little brat!" *chi's p.o.v* what did I do now….i could feel the tears start "rukia what's wrong" all she did was hit me again *rukia's p.o.v* why can't I stop…I don't even know why im hitting her…im not in control when I finally got control chi was on the ground covered in b blood and I was holding a knife "c-chi" I ran out crying *sky's p.o.v* I just watched as rukia stabbed, kicked, and hit chi… I was in shock….. "c-chi a-are u-u o-ok" she nodded slightly and stood up "s-sky t-they h-have d-dad" before she could say anything else…she fainted. While she was passed out I wrapped her wounds and packed our bags "chi wake up" she mumbled something and sat up "l-lets go" she grabbed her keys and walked out the door "she forgot the bag" I grabbed the bags and jumped in the car with her "sky…thank you for everything"


End file.
